ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Yue
Yue (月, ユ, Chinese Pinyin: Yuè) is a fictional character in Clamp's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. He is voiced by Megumi Ogata in the original Japanese version. In English, he is voiced by Sam Vincent, and in the 2nd Movie by Steve Staley. Naming Yue (月) means moon in Chinese. (The Japanese word for moon is tsuki, but uses the same kanji.) Because his name is not of Japanese origin, Yue's name is spelled in katakana, not hiragana. In the English anime and the later printings of the English manga, his name is romanized as "Yue" (after the Hanyu Pinyin romanization of his name). In the early English manga, his name is romanized as "Yueh" after the Wade-Giles romanization "Yüeh". Appearance Yue is an attractive young man with long, silver hair that flows down his back in a loose ponytail. His bangs are short, and reveals his silver-blue eyes. He wears white silken robes set with a dark blue armour, with a jeweled earring on his left ear, a long side cape that hangs on his right shoulder and large angelic wings that he can use to fly. Personality Yue is one of the two Guardians of the Clow Cards, along with Cerberus. While Cerberus acts as the Selector, choosing a candidate to become the next Master of the Clow, Yue is the Judge who will test the candidate. On the outside, he acts cold, aloof, and is much more serious and intimidating than his counterpart, Cerberus. However, he was revealed to still have a kind heart. He shared a special bond with Clow that made it hard for him to accept Sakura Kinomoto as a "replacement" for his creator during the Final Judgement, although Sakura manages to work her way into his heart as a beloved friend. Relationship Yue was in quite a strong and close intimate relationship with Clow Reed. Clow Reed had expected Yue to fall in love with Sakura and vice versa however he soon sees that he was wrong in his assumption as Sakura loves Syaoran Li, and Yukito is in love with Toya. Storyline Clow Cards Arc Yue was mentioned constantly in the second half of the Clow Card arc when Sakura began to have dreams of the Final Judgment though at first it was Miss Mizuki who appeared in the dream rather than Yue himself. When Sakura first described her dreams to Kero and mentioned someone with cat eyes he remained silent until she left and while watching Sakura leave for the ice rink warned her that somone was now watching her and she should be careful. The closer Sakura came to the Final Judgment the more powerful Yue's presence became, especially during the full moon. Though Yukito was still unaware of his true nature, Yue's aura would occasionally bleed through during the full moon having a bizarre effect on those around him. When Sakura and Yukito were on a scavenger hunt, Yukito pointed out the early rising full moon. The aura bled through and caused Sakura to pass out from being so close to a stronger magic force but it assumed she was just tired at the time. Kero once sensed Yue's presence after the Dark cards attack but because of Miss Mizuki's presence he mistook her for Yue's false form. Sakura was eventually warned of Yue's presence by the Light and Dark cards who subtly hinted to her "He's been right beside you all along" much to Sakura's confusion. Yue makes his first appearance when Sakura, the Cardcaptor, captures the final Clow Card, The Earthy. He then announces that he must judge Sakura's worthiness: if she can defeat him in combat, she can be the Mistress of the Cards. Sakura, however outright refuses to harm him, in part because Yukito Tsukishiro, a young man for whom Sakura cares deeply, is his temporary form and would be likewise wounded. :Also, as she confirms in the manga chapter entitled "The Final Judgement" because of her natural determination to befriend even the most distant of people she encounters. At first, Yue was determined that nobody succeed Clow Reed, and even threatens to shoot Sakura when she tries to ask him about it. Eventually, after transforming her staff to one of her own star power with some help from Clow Reed's Moon Bell, Sakura manages to nonviolently defeat Yue by capturing him in a ball of wind created by the Windy card. After this she finally asks her opponent about his love for Clow, and follows up with a speech in which she tells him that she would rather be his friend than his master. Sakura Cards Arc Unfortunately, the presence of his true form becomes too great for Sakura's magic to support him, especially since transforming all the cards into Sakura Cards is draining her energy, and the strain soon threatens his own existence and that of Yukito Tsukishiro . Since Yue represents the moon, his powers mimic the way the moon reacts to light; the moon cannot make its own, and it dependent on the light of the sun to shine, just as Yue is dependent on his Master's power for strength. Yue and Cerberus carefully keep this fact kept secret from Sakura, since there was nothing she would have been able to do about it, and telling her would have only caused her unnecessary worry. Both Yue and Ruby Moon realize that Toya Kinomoto has the power needed to sustain his life. Ruby tries numerous times to get the power herself, but Toya, realizing it could save Yukito, gives his power to Yue. But, in return, Yue had to swear to protect Sakura with all his power. Yue rushes to Sakura's aid in her final confrontation with Eriol, arriving just in time to save her and Syaoran from Spinel's attack. He was prevented from helping her for a time during the battle by Ruby Moon, but when Sakura falls crashing through the nearby trees, he overpowers his opponent due to what Spinel describes as "the power of the heart that believes in their owner." He also helps her transform The Light and The Dark along with Cerberus by combining his powers into Sakura's staff. Later that night he confronts Eriol (who had left Sakura and company with Ruby to join him in the garden) about why it was that Clow made him go through all the pain and suffering when Clow had still existed as Eriol. Eriol responds that, though he has retained all of Clow's memories and most of his magic, he himself is not Clow Reed, and there is no way to bring back the dead. In the second movie, it's shown that Yue's temporary form, Yukito Tsukishiro has become aware of Yue whom in the Japanese version, he refers to "the other me". Powers and Abilities Shields & Barriers: Being a perfecter of the Clow Cards, Yue and Cerberus, both, can create strong magical shields and barriers, only breakable by either Sakura or Clow Reed. Crystal Projection: After forming pure white energy in his hand, Yue can create crystal shards that multiply and fly at the enemy with incredible speed and cutting ability, this is likely due to his command of The Freeze or Water card. Energy Control and Manipulation: Yue can also create streams of blue energy to use as a weapon. he can form it into other shapes, like a bow, which can fire energy arrows. Clow Cards: Yue demonstrates the ability to either circumvent or manipulate the power of any Clow cards that fall under his jurisdiction. For example, he cannot be frozen using the Time card, or bound using the Wood card as both are under his jurisdiction. However, once Sakura transforms her star staff, he is unable to control the cards. His powers are based on the Moon and his power comes from Eastern magic. Half of the deck are under his protection, and these are the only cards that can effectively be used against Keroberos/Cerberus, however no candidate would ever have to fight Keroberos/Cerberus. The Elements he controls are The Watery (his aggressive element) and The Windy (the gentler Element under his jurisdiction, and the only real gentle Element). Here is a complete list (please note it is said The Dark is the first card under him but the rest of the order is unknown): *The Dark *The Dash *The Water *The Windy *The Erase *The Time *The Return *The Sleep *The Silent *The Change *The Mist *The Freeze *The Bubbles *The Wave *The Wood *The Snow *The Cloud *The Rain *The Fly *The Jump *The Storm *The Float *The Move *The Voice *The Song *The Illusion Gallery yue2.jpg 3068765623_1_11_n4YqiB2Y.png yue_surprised.jpg Yue4.jpg Yue3.jpg Yue5.jpg Yue6.jpg References Navigation Category:Cardcaptor Sakura characters